


5 times Luke cried and Han was there and one time he returned the favor.

by yukiawison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times Fic, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker was a nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Luke cried and Han was there and one time he returned the favor.

1.

They met in high school. Luke was wearing his dorky first day sweater vest: navy blue plaid that Leia insisted brought him good luck, and had just been shoved to the ground by a senior in a letterman jacket. How stereotypical. Leia was nowhere in sight so the upperclassmen had no trouble bullying his mercilessly. And he had promised himself it wouldn't be like last year. 

Luke didn't usually cry. He was usually good at masking his emotions. But today had been a really awful day. He found out he didn't make the fencing team, which wasn't entirely unexpected but disappointing nonetheless, he dropped and broke his glasses in first period and was forced to walk around in cracked lenses the rest of the day, and he had to sit alone at lunch because Leia was busy at her student council meeting. His locker got jammed and he was late for chemistry, making a bad impression on Mr. Kenobi, who he had looked up to all freshman year, and all day long he had been tripped and shoved and called names until he burned with embarrassment and shame. And now he was face down on the floor with a bloody nose. 

And so he cried, quick, quiet tears that mixed with the blood on his face and ended the day with the overwhelming feeling of defeat. That's when he met Han Solo.

"Hey kid are you alright?" Another letterman jacketed senior was kneeling down toward him, lifting him up by the arms so they were crouching beside one another. "Geez, what happened to you?"

Luke sniffled and he could tell the other boy saw his tears but didn't move to mock him. "You're bleeding all over the place man."

"I'm fine," Luke muttered, trying to salvage what little dignity he had left. "I tripped."

"You don't have to lie, I'm not gonna judge you or anything," the boy replied. "Here," he pulled a package of tissues out of his pocket and handed it over. "What's your name kid?"

"Luke...Skywalker," Luke replied, his eyes catching on the boy's features: deep brown eyes and mussed hair, strong jaw and concerned expression.

"Well Skywalker, don't let today beat you. Tomorrow anyone who hassles you will get a piece of Han Solo."

Han Solo clapped him on the shoulder and shot him a grin before continuing on his way. It was the nicest thing anyone had said to him all day.

"Oh, God Luke I'm sorry! What happened?"

"The usual guys, a nosebleed, it's okay someone came to help me."

"Help you?" Leia tilted her head in confusion, arc of brown hair glowing in the fading sunlight. "Who?"

"Han Solo, I think he's a senior," Luke flushed slightly at the name. He'd been a little distracted to notice, but this Solo guy was more than a little cute.

"The new guy?" She smiled. "Your knight in shining armor."

He swatted her arm. "He's just a nice guy."

2.

The second time Luke cried in front of Han he was on the side of the road with an empty gas tank and a splitting headache. 

"Piece of junk," he cursed, kicking the tire. He was going to be late, and the robotics team was counting on him. Jesus, he was miles away from a gas station. His vision blurred. Why did he have to be such a monumental fuck up?

"Hey kid!" Han Solo slowed to a stop beside his car. "Need a lift?"

"Han Solo?"

He grinned. "Luke Skywalker you remember me?"

"Of course I...um, yeah I do," Luke tried to contain the odd quickening of his pulse. 

"I can drop you by the gas station, climb on in," his grin was nearly lethal. Luke obliged, admiring Han's sleek car.

"You like the Falcon?" 

"Yeah," he breathed. 

There was wind in his hair and wind in Han's hair and it felt like they were flying they were going so fast. "So where were you trying to get to?"

"Robotics competition," he muttered, face flushing slightly. He didn't need this hot jock to know he was a total nerd.

"Cool man, you build robots?"

"Yeah...our R2D2 unit is in line for best droid in the state."

"Did you build your hand?" He asked quietly. Luke looked down at his prosthetic with amusement.

"I wish, but no. Had to go to the hospital for that."

"But you're going to win today?"

"I know it."

"Impressive Skywalker."

"I think most would call me a nerd right about now," he mumbled.

"I happen to like nerds," he shot him a smile. 

Luke crossed his arms over his chest self consciously. "So what do you play? I saw your letterman jacket that day you...well you know." He'd managed to put his foot in his mouth. 

"I'm a swimmer actually," he replied.

Luke had imagined football, basketball maybe, always a sport where he was fully clothed.

"Oh, that's um..." His throat suddenly felt very dry. "Cool."

"You should come watch me sometime," he said. 

They pulled up at the gas station and Luke filled a can up with gas.

Han got out of the car and into the mini mart. He came back with a grocery bag full of soda and snacks.

"You hungry kid?"

Luke was starving actually, and when Han handed him a candy bar he knew he was in trouble. Hot senior is nice to you. Hot senior gives you a ride. Hot senior buys you food. Hot senior has excellent hair. 

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Now let's get you to your competition."

When he got back in his car, after he'd filled up the gas tank, after Han had forced him to take another soda and bag of pretzels, Luke beamed at Han as he had never beamed at anyone.

"Bye nerd." 

Oh did he have it bad.

3.

They became friends. The three of them: Luke, Leia, and Han. And they went to his swim meets, Luke hiding his flushed face while Leia laughed at him. And they spent hours in the Falcon, speeding down the road at record speeds, Leia howling with such freedom it seemed like a dream.

And on Han's birthday Luke wanted to make him a cake. Of course he'd never made a cake before. Luke Skywalker could do calculus problem sets, physics labs, and the occasional cartwheel, but he couldn't do cake. After spending a good ten minutes trying to figure out how to turn the oven on and fishing eggshells out of the batter, Luke filled a pan to the brim and put it in the oven. 

Twenty minutes later he clicked on the oven light to check on the cake and was horrified but not entirely surprised to find that the pan had overflowed and was dripping, a sloppy half cooked mess, down the oven rack.

"Shit, shit shit shit," he shoved oven mitts on his hands and pulled out the pan, burning his wrist. The cake was a mess, and he was already teary eyed from the burn. "How did I mess up a box cake?" The tears were coming now, and he felt like a little kid. He just wanted to get something right for the guy he had a soul crushing crush on.

"Luke?" Luke turned around to see Han in the doorway, hair wet from practice, letterman jacket slung over his shoulders. "What's wrong kid?"

"Your cake...I ruined your cake," Luke sniffled. "I can't get anything right."

"Hey, hey don't say that. It's okay, I'm just glad you even tried," he took a few steps closer and admired the pitiful batter that comprised his cake. "No ones ever given me a cake."

Luke looked up at him with wide eyes. "No one? Oh Han I'm so sorry I..."

"Hey, quit your crying kid, cm'ere," he pulled him close and wrapped his jacket around him. "Let's go get a milkshake or something."

"Leia's at student council."

"Just me and you then. Keep my jacket it looks good on you."

Luke pulled the jacket tighter around him as they entered the diner, as if this piece of Han was enough to protect him from anything. Luke ordered chocolate, Han ordered mint chocolate chip, and since Leia wasn't there they ordered her usual strawberry to go. 

Some guys from the swim team came in, took one look at Luke in Han's jacket, and decided they couldn't leave them alone. "Hey Skywalker can't make the team so you gotta wear your boyfriend's jacket," one boy mocked, saying boyfriend like it was a dirty word. Across from him, Han winced visibly. 

"Knock it off," he growled. Luke slipped the jacket off as the boys cleared out with laughter, knowing their blow had hit him where it hurt. 

Luke wasn't out to anyone but his sister. But it wasn't as if he was hiding anything.

"Hey, keep it on kid, who gives a shit what they say," Han said, his face flushed, whether from anger or embarrassment Luke couldn't tell.

"Happy birthday Han. I didn't mean to ruin it."

"You never ruin anything kid, not to me."

4.

"Skywalker! Hey Luke come on your sister's waiting," Han tramped up the stairs and into Luke's room.

"Han," Luke said weakly. "I'm coming, hold on. He attempted to rise, wet cough racking his body.

"Hey, hey, you didn't say you were sick. Why didn't Leia tell me?"

"She's been out all day," he coughed. "I didn't want to worry her."

"Luke you can't come to the library like that. You need to rest," He put a hand to his forehead, and if Luke wasn't already burning up, he was now. "I'm getting your sister."

Leia returned pissed and worried. "Why didn't you call me doofus? I'm making you soup."

"But finals," he whined.

"Finals my ass, take some aspirin."

He did, and then beckoned her closer so he could ask her to get Han out of there before he saw him throw up.

"I tried, but he's not leaving you," she whispered. "He's studying at the kitchen table."

Han came in about every ten minutes, taking his temperature, making him drink more water, asking a chemistry question. 

Luke was miserable. One because there was so much snot in his nose he could hardly feel his face. Two because finals were tomorrow and he needed to study but physically couldn't. And three because Han was there, being perfect, and it took everything not to kiss him. And so, in predictable overwhelmed, sleep deprived, feverish, Luke Skywalker fashion he started to cry.

"Hey kid what's the matter?" Han was by his side, smoothing his hair from his face. 

Luke shook his head, too exhausted to explain.

"Well whatever it is it's going to be okay. You're gonna be okay Luke."

God he loved it when he said his name. He said his name like telling a secret, or like it was long awaited good news. 

He fell asleep by his bed that night, and Leia draped a blanket over him on the chair. 

"He's crazy about you you know?" She said.

"Not in the way I want him to be," he replied.

"I wouldn't be too sure."

5.

Prom was two weeks away, a timetable Luke was uncomfortably aware of as everyone around him seemed to pair off. More couples walked hand in hand in the hallways, promposals became increasingly extravagant, and stores were flooded with girls trying on dresses.

Of course he and Leia were sophomores. She'd been asked by a number of junior and senior boys, all of which she was stringing along with a coy: "I'll get back to you," as she weighed her options.

Luke, however, who was still wearing Han's letterman jacket even though the sleeves were too long and people made fun of him, had received no propositions.

"He'll ask you. I know it. He likes you and he'll ask you, just give it some time." Leia sat across from him at lunch. They were waiting for Han to get out of the lunch line to join them.

"Hey Leia, are you going to prom?" Han asked, sliding in beside her.

Leia looked pointedly at Luke. "Maybe, why?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, just wondering. Luke?"

"Yeah?" He replied anxiously.

"Has anyone asked you?"

"No."

Han's eyes lingered on his, as if he was about to say something more. But he just looked back down at his lunch.

"Did you hear what he said? He likes you Leia," of course he liked her, she hadn't cried in front of him on four separate occasions.

"Luke, I'm sure he was just curious."

"Oh quit it, he's always flirting with you."

"Luke, you're thee one wearing his jacket, not me," she shot back.

They were both laying on his bed, reruns of the Twilight Zone on the TV in front of them. She had taken her hair down, and it fell around her shoulders in a very regal fashion. The doorbell rang and after a brief rock paper scissors battle, she got up to answer it.

"Luke, it's for you!" He thought he could detect a hint of a laugh in her voice. 

"Who is it?" She stepped aside and Han appeared at the door, hands full of red roses. 

"Hey kid, you busy?"

"No, I...what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like kid? Do you wanna go to prom with me?"

"As friends?"

Han's face fell. "If you want..."

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were thinking the same thing I was thinking."

"Good," he said. "Because it would be weird to kiss your just friend at prom."

And suddenly Luke was crying, because it was all too much, and it had become a habit in front of Han.

"Luke what's wrong?" There was a warm hand on his shoulder. 

"I just thought you liked Leia. And I'm so happy I was wrong."

"Leia?" He wrinkled his nose. "She's like my sister."

"Good," he sniffed. "I'm glad."

Leia decided on Lando Clarissian, a senior friend of Han's, mostly because his proposal included a giant chocolate chip cookie. She wore a shimmering white dress, crisscrosses in gold at the top. Her hair was piled high on her head.

"Luke, you look dapper," she grinned, fixing his deep purple tie and straightening his jacket. 

"He's going to be here any minute," Luke stuttered.

"Yes, and when he gets here he will see my very cute brother, his date, and have no choice but to make out with him right here, scandalizing his poor sister."

"Quit it, he will not." Secretly, all Luke hoped was that he'd see him as someone other than the tiny dorky sophomore. For tonight he wanted to be someone else, someone worthy of Han Solo.

"Anyone home?" Han came in the front door without knocking, as was customary these days. 

"Whoa Luke you look..."

"Hot?" Leia filled in.

"Yeah," he coughed. "That."

"And what about me huh? Aren't you going to comment on how magnificent I look?"

"You've got Lando for that," he laughed. "Are you guys ready? We should get going."

The front seat of the Falcon felt like heaven. And Han's hand was on his knee. They took the prom by storm. All of Han's swimmer friends shut up when it turned out Luke was actually his boyfriend. And they danced, wildly with Leia between them, and slowly in each other's arms, Luke's head on his shoulder. 

And Han was crowned prom king and the twins laughed hysterically at him in his crown.

"You wanna get outta here kid?" He whispered out on the dance floor. Leia was hitching a ride with Lando so they took the Falcon into the black, breathtaking night.

He sped down the highway and out of town, out to where they could see the stars big and bright in the sky. Though Luke was looking more at Han's eyes. They had crawled into the back for ample make out space. Han was a great kisser. 

"This okay?" He asked as he trailed kisses down his neck, sliding off Luke's jacket and making for his tie.

"Yeah," he breathed, unbuttoning Han's shirt, a little stiffly with the prosthetic that he hoped Han wasn't turned off by. "More than okay." 

Han laughed. "God Luke you are so hot," he said roughly.

You have no idea his happy I am to here you say that, Luke thought but didn't say.

And the next morning, when they woke up tangled together in Luke's bed, Leia calling them from the aftermath to offer pancakes, Luke was still happy.

+1

It was graduation day...for Han not the twins, though they were in the audience. Han's family couldn't make it, though he didn't seem very surprised at that. Luke wouldn't know, when his aunt and uncle died he and Leia became orphans again, and were emancipated freshman year. Now they lived on life insurance and social security, though Luke was already looking for summer jobs to supplement their income.

It didn't matter, because the twins were loud enough for any family. They cheered when they called his name, and snapped photos of him in his robe, grinning wildly with his diploma. 

After they went out for pizza to celebrate, and Luke kissed him in front of all the swim team guys in the next booth. 

"Hey Luke can I ask you something?"

They were sitting parked in the Falcon. Leia was asleep in the backseat. "Anything."

"Are you gonna...um, forget me when I leave?" For college he was talking about. Soon he'd be two hours and thirty four minutes away studying history. And Luke would still be in high school.

"Of course not, I'll call you every day."

"They always say that," he muttered, looking down at the steering wheel. "And then they never call." His voice broke.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm serious about us. We're going to stick together."

"I'm scared," Han choked. And he was crying now, quiet tears that he tried to wipe away. 

"Hey," Luke cupped Han's face in his hands. "I love you, and college isn't going to change that." 

Han sniffed. "You've never told me that kid."

"Well I've thought it for awhile now," Luke replied, face flushing.

"I love you too," he said, and he looked beautiful despite the tears rolling down his chin. "And thanks, for not laughing at me."

"I'm just returning the favor."

**Author's Note:**

> SKYSOLO RECS, SKYSOLO PROMPTS, HEADCANONS, GENERAL RANTING. I need it all people.


End file.
